


The Beast

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apathetic Character, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, Canon Timeline, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Morality, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Dates, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Canon, Serial Killers, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: Kaiba, Seto now a college student deals with a different type of drama. Gone are the days of Duel competitions and evil villains attempting to take over or destroy the world, instead the CEO has to deal with relationship drama all because Mokuba doesn't want him to be alone. Life should be simple, right?But a killer stalks the streets of Domino by night; a demon to some and hero to others. On top of everything else there's a classmate that the brunette can't seem to bring himself to ignore.





	1. Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Decided as a birthday present to myself, I would post up my favorite Yu-gi-oh story, that I'm currently working on. 
> 
> As per agreement, this first chapter was beta read by CodePurple; who was suppose to be my beta reader for this story, however things did not work out, and the rest of this story shall not be beta read. Any spelling or grammatical errors are of my doing. 
> 
> Just an FYI, bold is 'English' as the story does take place in Japan.

 

_My name is Kaiba Seto. I have never told anyone this before now, but I once dated a psychopath. Admittedly, she was the best girlfriend I have ever had, as she always paid close attention to my emotions, which according to my little brother or the idiots who work for me, is a nearly impossible task, but somehow she always knew when something was wrong._

 

_Our first meeting we both irritated the other immensely, and later grew to riling the other up just to get a reaction (she often won those matches)._

 

_This is how we met…_

 

 

~~Domino University~~

 

Whoever said that the time after high school was easier and better needed to be shot and pushed off a cliff.

 

Seto had graduated with honors and as valedictorian of his class, but so far his time outside of high school was just as boring, even borderline nightmarish.

 

The only difference he could find between back then and now was that Muto and the geek squad were scattered around the world, and there was no one currently trying to take over said world.

 

Instead at age 20, Seto was suffering though monotonous college classes, trying to avoid any fangirls and having to deal with a string of jealous girlfriends. Why he ever let Mokuba talk him into dating was beyond him. So far the whole “dating” thing was more trouble than it was worth.

 

So here Seto was attending Domino University, sitting and waiting on his Anatomy course  to start and trying to ignore the constantly buzzing cell phone located in his trouser pocket.

 

_‘Hina is by far the clingiest and most airheaded girlfriend I’ve had. I’ve only been dating her a week and she already wants to plan a wedding. I’m ending things the next time I see her.’_

 

The blue eyed brunette was brought out of his thoughts when the chair beside his was pulled out. Looking over, a girl his age with shoulder length blackish-green locks had sat down next to him.

 

“Move. Who told you you could sit here?” he glared at the woman. He was ignored. Gritting his teeth, he tried again.

 

“Are you stupid? I’m talking to you; who the hell told you that you could sit next to me?” he snarled.

 

The girl turned to look at him, a single elegant eyebrow raised and her indifferent periwinkle gaze staring at him dully.

 

“Me. I choose to sit here. Best seat in the room, close enough to hear the professor yet drown out the giggling morons.” she quipped back, motioning to the the group of girls that were giggling behind them.

 

Seto could tell by her slight heart shaped face and her soft facial structure that the girl was non-Japanese, he would hazard a guess that she’s American, but she spoke perfect Japanese.

 

“Besides, the door is in perfect view, without being in the direct line of sight.” The strange girl continued. She was annoying, most people would have left long before now.

 

“Leave. Now.”  he snarled. The girl couldn’t have been taller than 5’ 4” and was pretty much average looking.

 

“Don’t wanna.” she snorted and started pulling out a single notebook and a pencil. His attention was momentarily diverted to the scars scattered along her arms.

 

“Do you even know who I am? I said leave.” Seto snapped holding back a growl.

 

“Nope, and I don’t care. Now shut up, class is starting.” She quipped calmly. Sure enough, as Seto opened his mouth to snark back, the professor, Kiyumi-sensei walked in. The professor was short, only around 4’ 9”, her black hair pulled up into a loose bun.

 

“Good morning class! When I call your name please raise your hand so I have a face to put with a name…” started Kiyumi-sensei in an overly perky tone as she started the roll call. Seto mentally noted to avoid the woman, no one should ever be that perky. Luckily, the woman didn’t seem as perky or as annoying as Mazaki was.

 

To his shock, both he and his neighbor both gave a soft huff at the vexatious professor as the woman pranced about the floor, like an hyperactive child.

 

“...Frost, Zoe.” Kiyumi-sensei slowly pronounced the non-Japanese name with a little difficulty. Cobalt eyes snapped to the woman next to him as her arm raised.

 

“Here, ma’am. You can call me Neko if it would be easier.” Zoe’s smile seemed genuine, but after years of dealing with businessmen, swindlers, and con artists, Seto could faintly tell the smile was lacking any real warmth or feeling.

 

“Ah of course, my dear! I will attempt your name, but no promises.” Kiyumi-sensei smiled, took a note about the nickname, and continued on with the roll. Cobalt eyes locked on to the Frost girl.

 

_‘Such an odd yet boring name. Whatever, she’s of no importance. As it stands, she will be just the same as any other girl.’_

 

“Oh! Uh... Kaiba, Seto?” Kiyumi-sensei paused momentarily before sputtering out his name as her eyes glanced about the room.

 

“Here.” Kaiba intoned boredly, as he only half-heartedly raised his hand in a dismissive wave. The class broke out into whispers, but Seto’s attention was solely on the girl next to him.

 

This Zoe Frost gave no indication of knowing or having ever heard his name. It was shocking to say the least. She simply rose an eyebrow when she caught him glancing at her. He was known worldwide, yet this woman didn’t know about him. It was almost laughable.

 

“It’s a pleasure to have you Kaiba-sama.” Kiyumi-sensei gave a formal bow, causing Seto to give a huff of acknowledgement.

 

Class started, Kiyumi-sensei handed out the syllabus, and a few other papers, went over class procedures, class conduct and answered any questions. Overall time lapse was twenty minutes from start to finish when Kiyumi-Sensei released them.

 

Seto stood shoving the papers into his metal briefcase, snapping it closed, he snuck a glance at his neighbor and noticed she was already gone. He gave a shake of his head before he headed to the door.

 

His phone gave a buzz as soon as the brunette crossed the threshold of the door. With a restrained growl he withdrew his phone out, and flipped it open only to be greeted with 107 missed text messages from Hina.

 

Holding back an annoyed growl the blue-eyed brunette sent text about taking her out to dinner later tonight. _‘Then I won’t have do deal with the annoying airhead again. I’m done, and if Mokuba ever thinks about trying to hook me up with someone again he’s grounded for a month!’_

 

He only had two more classes to attend today: Human Resource Management, and Psychology 101, then he was free to head to work.

 

HRM, was standard if a tad boring for the young CEO. He was only taking the course due to his brother pointing out that Seto needed to work on his social skills and needed to understand his employees better. _‘As if...there wouldn’t be a problem if the morons would actually do their jobs correctly.’_

 

It was when he entered his Psychology class that things changed. Upon crossing the threshold of the classroom, cobalt eyes landed on someone familiar, Frost. The girl was sitting towards the middle of the class, but on the side nearest the door.

 

Cobalt eyes narrowed as he headed over and sat down next to the girl, making sure to leave a seat between them.

 

“Not going to start griping about me leaving are you? I was here first.” Frost quipped hers eyes focused on the textbook in front of her as she highlighted certain sections. Seto’s left eyebrow started to twitch, as he yet again held back a growl.

 

“No. As you stated you were here first.” Seto snapped slightly miffed at how calm and unshakeable Frost seemed to be. Her growing smirk further amphing his ire with the strange american girl.

 

“Wonderful.” she crooned. Seto watched as Frost gently blew over the highlighted sections before turning the page and continue highlighting. An eyebrow twitched, this woman was infuriating. Seto was about to turn to face the front but noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

 _‘Great, some girl’s coming over.’_ Just what he needed. Standing beside him was a thin petite scantily clad blonde. What was with these Gaijins bothering him today.

 

“Hello, Kaiba-chan. Come sit with me and my girls. I’m sure you hate the weirdo.” the bonde spoke in butchered japanese and attempted to look seductive in her upscale brand named clothes. His eyes narrowed as Frost gave a soft snort of laughter, even as her left hand give a violent twitch, her wrist adorned with a silver charm bracelet.

 

 **“I’m fine where I’m at.”** he sneered in perfect english, causing the pretentious blonde to gape at him.

 

 **“If you wish to insult someone you might want to first learn the correct language structure and use the correct form of honorific. You insulted him more than you did me.”** Frost tittered, her periwinkle gaze staring dully at the blonde girl.

 

 **“What? I did no such thing! Like you know perfect japanese, freak.”** the blond hissed her pale freckled face flushing in anger.

 

“ **Actually I do.** Unlike your blonde rear end, I know japanese beyond the preschool level. **So I suggest you find a tutor.** ” Frost snarked. Seto blinked, raised an eyebrow impressed with Frost’s ability to switch back and forth from english to japanese with such ease.

 

 **“Let me clue you in blondie. When one uses the -chan honorific it is used for girls or pets. Using it for a person of equal or higher standing or class is considered rude and condescending.”** Frost snorted with a roll of her eyes before turning her attention back to her textbook.

 

 **“It’s also used for endearment!”** The repugnant blonde huffed out, her anger rising when Frost ignored her.

 

 **“She happens to be correct. It’s only an endearment when the persons are in a** **close** **relationship, and still used for young** **girls** **.** **We** **do not know each other nor do I want to know you.”** Seto continued to glare at the blonde until she gave a huff and returned back to her group of friends.

 

Seto moved back to facing the front, cobalt eyes glancing at the woman sitting a seat over from him. She seemed plain, but there was a razor sharp edge to her humor and she had a very subtle dark allure about her.

 

He was bought out of this thoughts as their sensei, Tajima walked in, he was a thin balding man in his mid 50’s. The class started like all the rest, their sensei taking role and unlike Kiyumi-sensei who was bouncing around the room, Tajima-Sensei simply strolled about and occasionally told a joke.

 

Seto had watched Frost throughout the class, any normal joke that their sensei tried to crack would elect no response from the girl. But as soon as a dark humored one was spoken she would either give a small snort of laughter or smirk. It was curious.

 

The rest of the class flew by. Nothing too out of the ordinary happened, other than Tajima-sensei gave them an assignment that was due next class.

 

The rest of the week and the week following progressed much the same way. Seto discovered he had two other classes with Frost: Graphic Design and Intensive Neuroanatomy.

 

The weeks passed and Seto took to watching her. The girl was obscure, a loner, kept to herself. As time passed he couldn’t help but feel like something was off about the girl.

 

The two soon took to greeting the other in a snarky manner with some kind of snide quips. One thing he was sure about, Zoe Frost was a walking enigma.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thinking back it still annoys me. It took me far too long to realize just how much cimmerian and wickedness resided within her. There were so many clues, yet I ignored them all. She had me almost as blind as everyone else. I had her pinned as a sociopath for the longest time.

 

But then my world changed and my life got far more interesting. It happened late one autumn day. The day after of the first murder...

 

 


	2. That Which Lurks in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder occurs, our favorite CEO gets a bit more social with the ever snarky Zoe, and in the process learns a bit more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, or whatever you may celebrate!

 

The house was dark and it’s residents were deep asleep. All was silent. All unaware of what lurked within the darkness.

 

With a soft click the back door opened, admitting a lone hooded figure. On silent feet the figure prowled though the residence. The soft creaking of the floorboards was the only indication that something was a mis. 

 

There the target lay passed out in the living room surrounded by empty liquor bottles and beer cans. It was the father, a drunkard who took pleasure in beating his wife and children nightly. The man’s knuckles were bruised and bloody from delivering that nights beatings. 

 

Too bad for him, it would be his last....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seto entered the anatomy lab, and froze. The lab tables had become autopsy tables with a sheet covered cadaver placed upon each. 

 

_ ‘The hell? What happened to the museum trip?’  _ Seto moved to his normal spot noticing that Frost was already seated across from him. 

 

When Kiyumi-sensei had moved them into the lab Seto decided to share a table with Frost, as the girl left him alone and tended to keep to herself. 

 

“Morning.” Seto greeted. Today Frost was wearing a black T-shirt with the slogan ‘Sarcasm: it beats killing people’ in english script.

 

“Morning.” Frost replied, not even looking up from the textbook she had propped up against the cadaver.  

 

“A little disrespectful don’t you think?” He mused aloud raising a sleek eyebrow giving a short nod in the direction of her book.

 

“No more than having complete strangers see more of them then even their doctors ever have.” she countered. 

 

“Touché.” Seto had to admit she did have apoint. He would rather someone prop a book on his corpse then someone slicing him open to poke at his insides. Kiyumi-sensei chose this time to enter the classroom, giving her usual perky greeting.

 

“Alright class, today as you can see we have Cadavers. I know this was scheduled for next week, but our trip to the National Body Exhibit has been pushed back a few weeks.” Kiyumi-sensei lilted once it was time to start class after she had taken role.

 

“Alrighty then! Everyone come up to  the front please, we’re going to go over the proper procedures for dissection.” Kiyumi-sensei smiled. 

 

Once everyone was gathered around Kiyumi-sensei started going over the proper safety precautions they had went over a few weeks ago. 

 

Seto, bing as tall as he was chose to hang back, and away from the mass of his crowding classmates. He spotted Frost standing in front of him next to the table.

 

“Now after you have all put on your gloves you can start opening the chest cavity. Now I’m going to take the scalpel and gently, but with even pressure slice down over the breast bone.” Kiyumi-sensei advised pulling off the sheet hiding the cadaver before moving her scalpel to the dead woman’s breast bone. 

 

“Uh, S-Sensei...it’s not going to squirt blood is it?” A mousy girl quaked, stopping their Sensei from slicing into the corpse.

 

“Oh no dear, rigor mortis has set it so all the blood is coagulated. Unless the body was face down when they died the blood will be pooled elsewhere.” 

 

“But what if they were face down?” the girl piped up and yet again halted Kiyumi-sensei from proceeding. 

 

“The most that could happen is the blood would pool at the incision. It would be thick like pudding, so nothing as dramatic as in the movies.” Kiyumi-sensei soothed, blind to several of her students looking a little green at the comparison.

 

Kiyumi-sensei was finally able to make the incision, the sharp metal of the scalpel gliding smoothly though the flesh of the cadaver. 

 

“Now today we will just be gently carving away the skin away from the fat and muscle. Go slowly and gently.” Kiyumi-sensei giggled, using her scalpel to gently and methodically to slice and peel the skin away from the fat and muscle underneath. 

 

Seto was pulled away from the morbid fascinating sight by several thumps. Glancing over he noticed several of his male classmates and a lone female classmate had fainted. Several panicked gaspes were heard as the other girls finally took notice. Looking back, Seto caught Frost rolling her eyes before turning to face their sensei once again. 

 

“Don’t worry, this happens every year. Just leave them there. The padded rug is there for a reason.” Kiyumi-sensei sang out, still methodically slicing away the flesh, only stopping once a sizeable portion was peeled away. 

 

“Now as you can see, there is a noticeable difference in the look and texture. You will be throwing away the fat in the bins provided at the end of your tables ” Kiyumi-sensei directed, using her scalpel as a pointer. Going over the differences, going so far as to poke and prod a lumpy yellow mass of faty deposit to make it jiggle. 

 

“Now that the demonstration is over all of you can head back to your tables and start. I chose to partner up table mates so you can choose who does the written assignment and who does the practical or you can choose to do both together. So off you go now, get to work.” shooed Kiyumi-sensei waving them off, before moving to wake up their fainted classmates. 

 

“Hope you don’t mind, but I asked Kiyumi-sensei for a male cadaver.” Frost conyard, once they had met back up at their assigned table. 

 

“It’s fine. When exactly did you ask her that?” Seto inquired, their class started at 8 and he had arrived at 7:45.

 

“About 6. I was in here studying. My current residence isn’t exactly quiet.” shrugged Frost moving to pull off the sheet revealing an elderly male arout 70 years of age.

 

_ ‘Six?!’ _ Seto was shocked, even with as much work as he had he was able to be in bed by midnight and sleep in till six most mornings.

 

“Morning person?” Seto hopped not, he hated most morning people as most of them acted like Kiyumi-sensei. Too bubbly and far to perky than anyone up at ungodly hours of the morning needed to be. 

 

“No. Insomnia. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” Frost snorted as she pulled the sheet back and folded it neatly at the cadaver's waist. “So about our designated rolls…”

 

He interrupted her then with a glare. There was no way he was going to let her get away with not doing any of the dirty work.

 

“If you think I’m going to be doing all the practical work than you can forget it I will not…” Seto scowled just barely into his rant before Frost interjected.

 

“ Actually, I was going to offer to do most if not all of the practical. If you want to do all the written then be my guest.” She imparted as she pulled her hair up into a bun and out of her face. 

 

“...What?” questioned Seto shocked, having fully expected Frost to try and escape the messy work.

 

“I’m not repeating myself.” Frost professed once again rolled her eyes before she pulled on the disposable gloves. 

 

“...Right…” Seto blinked, having not expected that. “I don’t mind splitting the work evenly…” 

 

_ ‘What is it about this woman? She keeps throwing me for a loop.’  _  Seto wondered, as he too pulled on the disposable gloves.

 

“Fine, you take care of that side I’ll take care of this one, we can review the written assignment at the end of class.” acknowledged Frost as she grabbed a scalpel and proceeded to slice down the breast bone of the cadaver just as Kiyumi-sensei demonstrated. 

 

There was no hesitation, no reluctance in her eyes, just one clean slice. Her hands didn’t even shake. Seto could faintly overhear the pairs on either side of them arguing over who would cut first; none of them seemed to want to do the work. 

 

_ ‘How is she so calm?’ _ Seto pondered with a shake of his head moving to grab a scalpel as well. Frost had already carved a good portion of the flesh away from the fat and muscle, giving him room to start on his own side. 

 

The two worked in tandem, slicing then peeling back the flesh. Seto was not particularly proud of the fact that he almost gagged upon removing the first chunk of fat from the muscle to toss in the disposal bin. All the while Frost seemed imperturbable though it all.

 

After a while Kiyumi-sensei made her way around the room to check on everyone’s progress. Upon arriving at their table her face lit up.

 

“Excellent work you two! You’re ahead of your classmates.” Kiyumi-sensei smiled as she gave an excited clap of her hands before she moved to take a closer look at their work. 

 

“Very precise cutting, good job Neko-san!” Kiyumi-sensei approved. Seto rolled his eyes a the nickname, it hadn’t taken the woman more than two days to start calling Frost, Neko. 

 

“Thank you, Sensei.” Frost smiled pleasantly, Seto yet again catching how listless her eyes were. 

 

_ ‘Is everyone blind?’ _ Seto wondered silently, how everyone could be lied to so easily. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kiyumi-sensei turned her attention to his ‘work’. 

 

“Not bad Kaiba-sama.” Kiyumi-sensei smiled before heading to the table behind Frost. 

 

_ ‘Not bad? Not bad?! And Frost got a good job? The hell?!’  _ Seto mentally seethed, a scowl etched on his face. Seto narrowed his eyes, and snuck a glance at Frost. The girl’s smile had dropped as soon as Kiyumi-sensei had turned away.

 

Frost went back to carving away the fat as Seto took in his side of the cadaver and attempted to compare it to her’s. After 5 minutes of trying to spot what mistakes he made he gave a huff and looked to Frost, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Alight what am I doing wrong?” Seto questioned begrudgingly. 

 

“You’re inconsistent with the heaviness of your hand.” Frost answered as she reached across to his side to fold the skin over exposing his cuts. 

 

“See here? The skin still has some fat attached,” Frost pointed out a section of the skin that did indeed had a small portion of fat still attached, before her hand moved to another spot. “and over here you have a portion that’s almost sliced through. Think of it as cutting leather, it needs a firmer hand. Just steady your hands and make even precise cuts. If you need to, make small short cuts.”  

 

Seto blinked as he took in her observation. He gave a nod before the two got back to work. For the rest of the class the two worked. Ten minutes till the end of class Kiyumi-sensei called for attention.

 

“Alright everyone good work today! Now you need to cover your cadavers and place them into the cooler, then you all can wash up and head out!” Kiyumi-sensei preached in happy tone. 

 

Seto turned his attention back to their cadaver to find that Frost had already moved her tools off to the side and had pulled the sheet back up and over the body. 

 

“Let’s get this done.”  Seto voiced, quickly put his tools away.

 

“Of corpse.”  Zoey snarked, dead panned, before she moved next to him so they could push the gurney along to the cooler.

 

“Don’t be so cold.” Seto smirked and helped her roll their cadaver to the cooler. Frost giving a small snort before a smirk graced her lips.

 

“Ah, he’s cool with it.” she retorted and caused him to give his own snort.

 

Once their cadaver was put away in it’s assigned locker. The two made their way back to their station to quickly clean their tools, and dispose of their gloves. Seto and Frost quickly grabbed their things and headed out the door. 

 

“Let’s head to the school cafe. I could use a bite to eat.” She voiced once the two crossed the threshold. Seto nodded, figuring if nothing else he could grab a coffee before he headed off to his next class. 

 

Their trip to the cafe was peacefully silent, much to Seto’s joy, it wasn’t often he could enjoy the peace. 

 

The peace however was disturbed by Japanese heavy metal. Seto turned following the source of the sound and blinked. Frost was pulling out her phone which was ringing.

 

“Excuse me a moment.” Frost pulled out her phone to answer. “Moshi-moshi.”

 

**“Zo-y, how are you?! School is good yes?”** a faintly familiar woman’s voice reached Seto’s ears, speaking broken English and Frost gave a sigh. 

 

“Emi-san, just speak Japanese. Yes, school is fine, I’m actually needing to work on an assignment.” Frost insisted, smirking at Seto when he gave a snort. 

 

“But Neko-chan! I need to practice my English!” Seto heard the girl, Emi whine. “Alright. We still have plans to meet up for you to teach me more English tonight after dinner right?” 

 

“Yes, I will see all tonight for dinner, I shall be there the usual time, if nothing unavoidable occurs.” Frost consented.

 

“Yay! I will! Bye Neko-chan! See you soon!” The girl exclaimed before the phone clicked. 

 

“Sorry about that. My...friend...gets over excited.” Frost voiced as she hung up and put the phone away, after turning the phone on silent. Seto caught the unsure tone when she spoke the word friend.

 

“It’s fine. You listen to Japanese metal?” the brunette queried with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Any metal bands; it calls to my tortured soul.” Frost shrugged as they came to the cafe entrance. 

 

Upon opening the bustling cafe doors, the peaceful silence was once again disturbed. Seto held the door open for Frost, just wanting to be polite, when his nose was assaulted by the aroma of coffee and Pastries. 

 

As Frost past him with a nod of thanks, his traitorous stomach decided to let it be known that it was demanding food, with a loud growl, reminiance of his beloved Blue eyes white dragon. He resisted the urge to blush, as he followed her inside.

 

“I’ll go order while you find us a spot. We can go over our assignment then.” Frost offered, her eyes locked on his, and turned away once he nodded his agreement. 

 

Seto was able to procure a small table off in the corner away from the majority of the student body. He pulled out the assignment sheet to review their assignment.

 

A few minutes later and Frost was back with two drinks and a small paper bag in hand.  

 

“Here you go.” Frost sat down a cup of coffee in front of Seto, before she took a seat across from him.

 

“I can get my own.” Seto contested, not use to having things bought for him out of the kindness of their heart. He was use to people buying things for him in an attempt to bribe him.

 

“Just take it, stop being so grouchy. Seriously I've seen cranky old men with kinder dispositions.” Frost replied as she dug through the the small cafe bag to pull out a wrapped onigiri & set it next to the coffee before pulling out another and setting it next to her own drink.

 

“You seriously have no idea who I am do you?” he interrogated, his eyes narrowed.  _ ‘How is it possible? I’m known around the world. She has to be pulling my leg.’ _

 

“No really? Whatever made you think that? Was the blank look on my face the first day of class not enough of a clue?” She snarked her voice monotone and her face kept blank. 

 

“You haven’t even looked me up?” Seto inquired. His mind boggled by the unfathomable idea that she didn’t know or care who he was.

 

“I see no point. I don’t care who you are, as far as I’m concerned your just a classmate.” She shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“Fine whatever.” Seto grumbled a hand reaching for the cup of coffee. Only for Frost to pull it  out of his reach.

 

“I’m not eating that.” The brunette objected, cobalt gaze narrowed before he motioned to the coffee in her hand. “Hand it over.” 

 

“Yeah, no. You need to eat. I'm not having you pass out before we talk about our written assignment.” She argued not phased by his growing ire.

 

“I will not pass out, now give me the damn coffee.” he denied, feeling a tad insulted at the implication.

 

“No. Your stomach practically roared when we walked in, now shut up and eat.” Frost insisted, her eyes narrowed as she stared him down, her gaze unwavering.

 

Seto begrudgingly gave in and started to eat the onigiri, realizing it was Sha-ke onigiri. He then takes a sip of the coffee once he’s handed the heavenly beverage before he paused to blink at her.

 

“How did you know how I liked my coffee?” he asked warily, his cobalt gaze narrowed.

 

“You came in 2 weeks ago with a large cup full; pretty potent stuff from the smell of it.” She shrugged as Seto blinked. 

 

_ ‘How observant is she? Normal people don’t notice things like that...’ _ Seto pondered, as she pulled out her own assignment sheet to read over, a scowl formed once she had read though it.

 

“I hate personal observation assignments…” Frost fumed.

 

“Agreed.” Seto empathized, before started to work on their assignment. The two occasionally tossed snarky quips back and forth as they worked. After about thirty minutes the two packed up, nodded a short farewell and went their separate ways. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seto arrived promptly to his Psychology course, and took a seat next to Frost whom was texting away at her phone. He turned when she addressed him in English.

 

**“Okay question for you, Kaiba. How the fuck to you politely ask for personal space? The people I’m living with are...clingy.”** her question startled him, well more like her foul language did. Looking over he noticed she was scowling at her phone. 

 

**“I don’t usually have to ask. Normally a glare and everyone leaves me be.”** retorted the brunette. 

 

“Ah so that’s why you were so irritated that first day…” she shrugged before she tossed her phone into her bag.

 

“Yes,” Seto rolled his eyes before he asked, “this morning you said they weren’t quite now you’re saying they’re clingy...Something going on?” 

 

“Not really I guess they didn’t like me disappearing last night. I told them I had a few things to do and that I needed to study, but now they want constant updates...it’s getting annoying.” Frost huffed leaning back in her seat. 

 

“Are you staying with a Japanese family or an American family?” the brunette asked. It was uncommon for any Japanese families to be that clingy, but not unheard of. Seto had heard of several of Mokuba’s friends who had studied in America, that the families are overbearing. 

 

“Japanese. I’m staying with Emi’s family, the girl who called earlier when we were heading to the cafe. I had originally planned to get an apartment, but her whole family ambushed me and made a big deal out of it. So I’m living in one of the guest rooms.” she growled out. 

 

“Unusual, but not unheard of…you’re asking the wrong person. I live alone with my younger brother.” he sympathized. 

 

“Lucky! I’d kill for a day alone.” Frost groaned out before flopping face first onto the desk. Seto gave a snort at her overdramatic retort, but his attention was soon drawn to Tajima-Sensei as the man rushed in with a cart and a TV. 

 

“Settle down now! Let me set this up and then we will have a real life lesson.” Tajima-Sensei voiced before quickly moving and setting up the TV and his laptop. Seto turned to Frost, she was now sat slouched in her seat.

 

“Alright! What we are about to see is news from this morning. I will warn you now it might get a bit graphic so if you feel the need, you may leave and stand outside until the end of the video.” Tajima-Sensei forewarned, and caught the full attention of the entire class. 

 

Tajima-Sensei turned the lights off and the TV on before he stepped over to his desk and started the Newsclip...

  
  


~~~~~Newsclip~~~~~~

 

“We interrupt your regularly scheduled programing to inform you of dreadful news. Live on the scene is Hino, Ichiro.” lamented the elegant news woman who appeared on screen. 

 

“Thank you Kiku-san. Shortly before 6 this morning the police received a call from a woman in the downtown district to an alleged murder. The police arrived on scene and discovered the mangled body of a man found in the living room of his home.” informed Hino who appeared on half the screen behind Kiku.

 

The video clip switched to show cop cars lining the street and the area was lined with police tape, as a body bag was brought out of the house, all the while on the bottom of the screen  _ ‘Murder in Domino:  The Beast’ _ flashed. 

 

“According to officials, the victim was attacked violently with multiple contusions.” Hino notified. A diagram of a human popped up on screen showing multiple claw like marks upon it in red. Fujita, Kiku was back on half the screen as the other half showed Hino. 

 

“Hiro-san, are there any descriptions of the suspect?” Fujita inquired of her co-host.

 

“Yes, both the residence’s children had awoken late last night, and snuck down stairs as the suspect was about to leave. According to both children the suspect was a tall figure standing roughly 5’ 9”, and cloaked all in black. The children sat with a police sketch artist. This is what both children claim to have seen.” Hino briefed as a large police sketch took up the screen.

 

The sketch looked inhuman. There on the screen looking out at those watching was a hooded feline skull faced figure. The eyes as dark as pitch in the center but outlined in red. 

 

“What a frightful image. Did the suspect attempt to harm the children?” Fujita questioned. 

 

“I was able to talk with both children earlier this is what they had to say…” Hino responded, before another video clip replaced his image. 

 

The camera was zoomed out showing Hino knelt down in front of two boys no older than 8, both looking unperturbed by the events. 

 

“What do you boys remember from last night? The police say you told them you saw who entered your house.”

 

“Me and Matsu had snuck down to get a drink of water.”  The oldest boy spoke before Matsu the younger interrupted.

 

“Yeah, the beast caught us when we were leaving the kitchen. They were nice, right Tohru?” Matsu exclaimed with a smile. 

 

“Uh huh! The beast looked pretty scary, but it knelt down and told us we didn’t have to ever be afraid anymore!” Tohru smiled. 

 

“Oh? Why not?” Hino questioned confusion clear on his face. 

 

“The beast said that dad couldn't hurt any of us anymore. And it was right!.” rejoiced Matsu. “Even if it’s voice was all dark and scary.”

 

“My husband wasn’t the...kindest man.” The wife spoke softly from behind the boys, looking both relieved yet mournful, before she ushered the boys back into the house. The clip ended and Hino was back on screen.

 

“According to Neighbors the husband was bilogrant and violent with a long history of drunken abuse. When questioned further the wife was unwilling to comment.” stated Hino.

 

“Have the police have any leads, or evidence in this murder?” Fujita asked. 

 

“As of yet no evidence has been found. Reports show no fingerprints, or human footprints besides those belonging to the residents have been found.” Hino replied. 

 

“Thank you Hino-san. We will update you as more information is available.” Fujita spoke before the screen went black.

 

~~~~~Newsclip End~~~~~~

  
  
  


The Lights came back on, Tajima-Sensei walked to the font of the class and looked over the class. 

 

“Can anyone tell me the difference between a murderer and a serial killer?” Tajima-Sensei questioned. Seto’s eyes snapped to Frost when her hand raised. 

 

“Frost-san.” Tajima-Sensei smiled.

 

“ A murderer only kills one or multiple people one time, however if it exceeds four people it is considered a mass murder. While a Serial killer is defined as a person who kills one or more persons in a series of incidents. Usually a person is not labeled as a serial killer until they have killed on more than three separate occasions within an extended span of time.” Frost imparted.

 

“Correct, what about motivation?” Tajima-Sensei questioned the class.With a sigh Seto raised his own hand. 

 

“Ah Kaiba-sama.” Tajima-Sensei nodded. 

 

“A murderer can kill for any number of reasons most often it’s a crime of impulse or passion. A serial killer, kills individuals for their own personal satisfaction. Each kills in their own vicious way, most have a distinct way they use. For example the claw like marks they found on the body, that would be this killer’s calling card.” Seto explained.

 

“Correct. So after watching this morning’s news what can we gather?” Tajima-Sensei inquired. The class muttered as they thought about the question.

 

“Yes, Funai-san?” Tajima-Sensei asked someone behind Seto.

 

“If, going by both Frost-san, and Kaiba-sama’s knowledge. This morning’s murder is just that a murder. But if another happens with a few days it will be a serial killing?” Funai voiced nervously.

 

“True, however it will be a serial murder not killing.” Tajima-Sensei nodded. “Now let’s get on with today’s lesson. Whatever of the chapter we are unable to cover today you will need to finish before next class period.”

 

Tajima-Sensei told them to open up the book to the chapter on conditioning, before once again going to his laptop.

 

“Now I’m going going to dim the lights, as we have a short clip to watch over the different types of conditioning.” Tajima-Sensei informed them, “Do be warned these are old videos, and were experiments were done before there were any animal rights laws.” 

 

Tajima-Sensei started tapped a button and the video started. The intro was a brief summary of the difference between classical and operant conditioning. It was at the start of the classical conditioning portion that Seto’s attention snapped to Frost. The girl jumped like she had been shot when the sound of a dogs barking came from the video.

 

“Frost-san?” Seto whispered to her. Her left hand was trembling as her right was clawing her left forearm, and caused her cat themed charm bracelet to give a soft jingle.

 

“I hate dogs.” She quietly hissed, her hand clenching even harder into her arm, her eyes boring into the video of the dogs, her eyes narrowed with such deep hatred. Seto was a bit concerned at how tight her grip on her forearm, worried she would draw blood. 

 

It was then it clicked. All those scars scattered along her arms must have been from dog bites. Some of the scars looked stretched and faded white, while others looked jagged and faint pink.

 

_ ‘The hell happened to her to get that many bite marks. Some looked older than others.’  _ Seto wondered. 

 

Seto watched her through the rest of the video. Frost had relaxed once the video had passed reviewing Pavlov’s experiment. When the operant conditioning experiment with the use of a rat and a reward system, Frost seemed to go back to her normal aloof self. 

 

Once the video was done Tajima-Sensei once again approached the front of the class and asked, “Can anyone else think of another example of either classical or operant conditioning? Yes Reed-san?”

 

Seto glanced back, Reed was the blond girl that had acted the fool first day of this class. Something in her tone set him on edge.

 

“I do Sensei! I have the perfect example of classical conditioning.” Reed sang out her tone sounded almost mocking. With a light tap of her finger on her phone that was sitting atop the desk, the sound of a large dog’s bark echoed about the class room.

 

Snapping back around Seto caught Frost as she jumped to her feet, her right arm gripping her left tightly. 

 

“Seems Frost’s afraid of big bad doggies.” Reed laughed mockingly. Frost spun to give a murderous glare to Reed.

 

“Do NOT judge me. A pampered brat like you couldn’t handle half of what I’ve lived though.” Frost retorted. Her tone was low and strangely calm, it reminded Seto of the cold calm before a harsh ice storm. Frost sneered at Reed before she grabbed her belongings, stormed out, and slammed the door after her.

 

The class was silent, Tajima-Sensei was unused to such drama in his classroom, and had never had a student leave his class room so abruptly. Seto was the first to snap out of his shock, he whipped around and stood in a single quick motion, his chair clattered to the floor with a loud bang. The class’s attention snapped to his furious glare which was aimed at Reed. 

 

“That was uncalled for. You are a childish trollop. A petty shrew with no sense of decency. Terrorising someone with their phobia is beyond heinous. You are an atrocious and monstrous plight on society.” the brunette snarled never having felt this much loathing before. No one, not even his vile stepfather Gozaburo ever made him feel this livid. 

 

Reed was trembling in her seat; Seto was unsure if she caught the full meaning of his words, but at this point he was too irate to care. Tuning his attention to their sensei Seto attempted to calm his raging anger. 

 

“Tajima-Sensei, give me today’s assignment and homework. I want to check and see if Frost-san is alright.” the furious brunette insisted.

 

“Of course Kaiba-sama!”  The man quickly rushed to his desk and pulled out the small group assignment he had planned for the period and handed him two of each sheet. “Homework is just finish reading the chapter and do the questions at the end and on the online course assignment page.” 

 

Seto nodded, and packed up his things to leave. As he was about to walk out Tajima-Sensei called out to him, and Seto turned to face him.

 

“Kaiba-sama, please give Frost-san my sincerest apologies. This should never have happened. I will personally see to it Reed-san is punished for her blatant disrespect.” Tajima-Sensei professed, and gave a respectful bow. 

 

“I will.” Seto promised before he turned and headed out the door. Now all he had to do is find Frost. Hopefully she was still on campus, as it was he had 1,250 acres of campus space to check.

 

 


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our handsome CEO finds out how nightmarish Zoe's past is, and starts feeling emotions he's not use to feeling. And poor Mokuba has to guide his elder brother in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: references to past child abuse! No in-depth details, but if you don't like don't read.
> 
> Note, there is a mention to Japanese address. I attempted to figure out the address system works, but ended up getting confused. So apologies. Address is made up so if there is an address by this name it's is purely coincidence.

 

He was going to kill Reed in the slowest and painfullest way he could think of! Perhaps he could revamp and rebuild Death-T just so he could send the bitch in to suffer. Seto had never walked so much in his life. His legs ached. Even all his walking though Noah’s virtual Reality world paled in comparison. He wouldn’t be surprised if his legs cramped up tonight from his constant brisk pace.

 

The first place he went was the cafe, then he went back to their anatomy class, then checked the lab where Kiyumi-sensei told him she hadn’t seen Frost sense they had left that morning, and after that he head back across campus to check the student lounge, nothing. 

 

His annoyance at the campus buildings not having any security card readers was mounting. Seto would have found Frost by now if the damned university would have had the damn things. 

 

He was going to upgrade the Duelist academy dorm schematics as soon as he got home, it might push their grand opening back a month or so, but the upgrade would be well worth the delay. Seto only had two other places left to check, library and the gardens, that he thought Frost would go to before he gave up and went home for the night.

 

He had already skipped work. Thankfully Mokuba had called an hour ago, worried about him so the CEO was able to inform his younger brother that he wouldn’t be in to work as he had something he needed to do. 

 

He was closer to the gardens, so with an exhausted sigh Seto strolled in at a more sedate pace. Past the rock/zen garden, and across the stone bridge into the rest of the garden, in all it’s autumn splendor. 

 

It was as Seto rounded the curve that lead to the large Koi pond that he finally saw Frost. The girl was leaning on the bannister of the overlooking gazebo, staring down into the waters. The brunette picked up his pace once again, only slowing down once at the edge of the gazebo, he walked the rest of the way to Frost, and leaned on the bannister next to her.

 

“You are a hard woman to find.” he greeted, his smirk dropped when she only responded with a grunt. His gaze dropped down to the waters she was gazing at, the koi fish were leisurely swimming about, a sense of calm enveloped him.

 

“Tajima-Sensei, sends is sincerest apologies, told me to tell you that, that should never have happened, and promised that he would see to it that Reed was punished.” Seto imparted as the two stood watching the koi fish swim about in silence.

 

“What she did was beyond cruel. People like her dredge up someone’s past when they’re intimidated by you in the present. I won’t ask, as that’s personal and I know what it’s like to...have someone push for information that you might not want to talk about.” Seto confessed, his gaze flickered to her. The silence that stretched between them was tense and awkward. It felt like a lifetime before Frost spoke up. 

 

“...My father,” The word was spat out with such loathing it shocked the brunette, “punished me by sicing his dogs on me. The first time it happened I was four.” Frost confided warrily. 

 

Seto’s body tensed, that was probably the cruelest thing Seto had ever heard, but he kept silent. Frost was ever the patient and observant one with him, even at his moodiest, the least he could do was listen to her, and let her rant to him.

 

“It was over stupid shit, shit I had no control over. I sneezed too loud, I walked too loud, I looked at him wrong…” Frost hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes slightly glazed, off in her own memories.

 

“I can relate.” Seto spoke softly once a moment of silence passed between them. 

 

“My parents died when I was eight. My brother and I were tossed in an orphanage not long after. We were adopted when I was twelve all because I won a bet. Our stepfather was much the same. But he and the tutor he hired beat me for wrong answers, or not being smart enough to figure something out as fast as they wanted. The only time I felt proud was the one time I proved the tutor wrong. I was beaten badly for it, but it was worth the pain. A bittersweet moment, I’ll always cherish.” Seto confessed.

 

The silence that fell, felt surprisingly good,almost liberating. Seto had never told anyone, not even Mokuba about the beatings he had taken for two years of his life. The brunette knew Frost wouldn’t run to the tabloids, she was different, and didn’t seem to care. She never cared about his name, or his money. She had earned his trust this morning at the cafe. No one, but Mokuba had ever bought him something without expecting something in return.

 

Only two other people had ever treated him like she did, Muto and his own brother Mokuba. But those two had seen Seto at his all time worst. He still remembered seeing the contempt in Muto’s eyes and the fear in Mokuba’s during that time. Seto quietly wondered ‘ _ if I told her about my atrocious teen years, would she too look at me with fear or contempt?’ _

 

“What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have class or something?” Frost wondered, her gaze still locked on the pond fish. 

 

“Wanted to make sure you were alright. I got the class assignment and the homework for you and left. Been around the entire campus trying to find you. I missed work, but that’s fine. My brother says I work too much anyway.”  Seto shrugged his gaze drift back to the fish.

 

“Thanks I guess. You didn’t have to bother, we do have two classes together tomorrow. Aren't you afraid you’re going to get fired?” she questioned as she glanced to him. Seto burst out laughing. Frost really didn’t know who he was, seriously he was almost in tears.

 

“Hard to get fired when your the boss. The most that could happen is I get fussed at by the board members, but since my brother and I own over half of the company stocks I can just fire the lot of them.” Seto chuckled with a smirk once his laughter had calmed enough. He lifted his head and met her confused gaze. 

 

“Huh, I suppose it would be hard to get fired then.” she amused before she turned her head to stare out at the pond. The two stood there looking out over the pond just enjoying the peaceful silence. Seto stood up straight once the sun started to set and turned to Frost. 

 

“It’s getting late, how about I give you a lift home?” the brunette offered.

 

“Sure. You don’t have to take me the entire way. I have a feeling most people avoid that area of town.” Frost replied as she too stood. The two made their way out of the gardens and towards where Seto’s car was parked. The silence was both peaceful and calming.

 

Once at his car Seto unlocked the doors, the two slid in and buckled up. Seto opened his briefcase pulled out her portion of the homework and handed it to her. 

 

“Homework is the usual reading of the chapter and doing the questions at the end and on the online course group page.” Seto informed her as he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. 

 

“Thanks. You can drop me off at the downtown district.” Frost spoke softly. Seto was not used to this side of her, he sort of missed her snarky quips.

 

“You live in the downtown district?” Seto questioned, his wide cobalt eyes gave a quick glanced to her. “I think I’d rather drop you off at your residence. What with what happened in this morning’s news.” 

 

“Fine. I live on the southside of downtown, in block 7-10, 100 Tatsu.” Frost sighed, and leaned her head against the passenger window. Seto’s eyes widened Tatsu? That was the Yakuza territory in Domino. 

 

“Tatsu? You’re sure?” Seto questioned, his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

 

“Yes. I told you, you didn’t have to take me the entire way. I know most people avoid the area.” Frost huffed annoyed. 

 

“Right...you do know that Tatsu is a yakuza territory correct?” Seto appealed to her, he just wanted Frost to be safe. 

 

**“Yakuza? That's the japanese mob right?”** Frost asked in english. Seto nodded and she gave a snort. “Huh, I had my suspicions. Nice to see I can still trust my instincts.” 

 

_ ‘How can she be so blase about living near the yakuza? Most people would be terrified or concerned!’ _ Seto wondered mentally as he fought between being concerned or amused by her lack of self preservation.

 

The rest of the drive was quiet. Neither of the two chose to speak, too lost in their thoughts to break the silence. It wasn’t much longer after their yakuza chat that Frost sat up.

 

“You can drop me off here. It’s just a few houses over.” she said as she pulled her bag up into her lap from where she had it at her feet.

 

“Alright.” Seto allowed, pulling over and stopped the car.

 

“Thanks for the ride and for bringing me the classwork.” Frost acknowledged, before she opened the door to slide out. Seto gently caught her wrist before she was completely out. Frost turned to face him, her body tense even as a look of caution crossed her features.

 

“Here, call me if you need another ride or if you have to miss any class.” the brunette insisted, as he pulled out one of his personal business cards from his wallet and handed it to her.

 

“Sure?” she answered confusion clear in her tone of voice. “Night, Kaiba. See you tomorrow.” 

 

“Good Night. Stay safe.” Seto returned, before she closed the card door and headed off down the street, and Seto drove off. 

 

Soon he was heading back into uptown Domino, and enjoying the peace of the drive. When the notification of an incoming call from Mokuba popped up on the car’s radio display. With the click of a button on the steering wheel the call was connected.

 

“Hey Mokuba, I’m on my way home now.” Seto greeted his brother. 

 

“About time Seto. Cool, well I won’t be home for another hour or so. I’m about to take Hana out on a date. Oh hey listen I’ve got Yugi on the other line. He said he wanted to talk to you about a video game idea. Want me to put him through?” Mokuba responded. 

 

“Alright. Sure just tell him he’s going to have to keep up with the details. I am driving.” Seto gave a short chuckle.

 

“Will do!” Mokuba laughed and then Seto was temporarily put on hold.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the rest of his drive Seto talked with Yugi about the shorter’s game idea based on the history of Duel monsters and ‘their’ Ancient Egypt past lives. Seto thought it was an interesting concept even if he still didn’t believe in the whole reincarnation shit. 

 

“Sure sounds like an interesting concept. Compile a plot line and a list of characters with descriptions then pitch it to the board. We can work on the graphics and gameplay mechanics once that’s submitted. Once that’s done it’ll be put into the hands of playtesters. That’s when we’ll see your idea will make it or break it Yugi.” Seto advised.

 

“Sure thing Kaiba-kun. Hey Mokuba said you’ve made another friend at college.” Yugi was smiling, Seto could hear it in his tone. It made him want to groan and curse Mokuba. Why was having friends all Yugi and his group thought about? 

 

“She’s just a classmate.” Seto reasoned, as he rolled his eyes, hoping Yugi wouldn’t try and give him some damned friendship speech.  

 

“Oh? Mokuba makes it sound like she’s all you talk about.” Yugi laughed softly. “Glad you’ve made another friend. Hey think you could make it to this month’s movie night? Maybe she can tag along too.” 

 

Yugi he could stand, anyone else in that rowdy bunch he wanted to strangle.  _ ‘Yeah not going to happen, not only would I have to deal with Jounouchi, Hiroto, & Otogi, but also all of Mokuba’s highschool friends.’ _

 

“We’ll see. I had to skip work today so I’ll have to see how much work I have to catch up on.”  Seto gave a small wince. 

 

“Ah alright. Maybe another time.” Yugi amused. “Well I’ll let you go Kaiba-kun. I’ll get started on what we agreed for the game straight away.”

 

“Good night Yugi.” Seto answered.

 

“Night.” Yugi responded before he hung up. Seto sighted and pulled passed the manor’s gates glad to finally be home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Kaiba mansion was as silent as a grave. Seto was in the living room, and had just 30 minutes before finished all of his homework assignments and wrote up the new addition to the duel academy’s security measures. The brunette was reclined back on the couch and reflected over today's events. 

 

So much had happened today. All of which was focused around Frost. In the span of a single day Seto had asked her for advice, caved to her demands, stuck up for her when that bitch had terrorized her, Seto had hunted her down after she had stormed out of the class, skipped work, and shared his dark shameful secret with her, all before giving her a ride home. He even gave her his personal phone number.

 

Seto felt...off. He couldn’t explain it. His heart twinged whenever he thought of Frost. He had probably laughed more in her presence than he ever had; genuine laughter not his usual mocking cackle that he used to intimidate people during duels. He felt...happy when he was near the woman. 

 

Seto was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the entrance door open, to reveal his brother.

 

Mokuba closed the door once fully inside, slipped on his house slippers before his attention was drawn to the Living room. The lights were on meaning Seto was still awake. Walking into the living room, Mokuba found Seto staring off into space, his cobalt eyes glassed over, deep in thought. 

 

“Seto? Everything okay?” the teen questioned, worried as he walked farther into the room and closer to his brother.

 

“Hum? Oh yeah, everything's fine just thinking…” Seto mumbled still staring off into space.

 

“About that girl you're partnered with in your anatomy class? What was her name again? Forest...no, that's not it…” mokuba pondered aloud as he flopped onto the couch beside Seto.

 

“Frost. Her name's Frost, Zoe. She's odd, she talked me into going to the school's cafe today. Bought me a coffee and onigiri…” Seto confessed, still not sure what to think about it.

 

“Seriously? Did you actually eat?” Mokuba questioned wide eyed. His jaw dropped when his dazed older brother nodded.

 

“Geeze, you never eat anything I bring you at work.” Mokuba smirked teasingly. 

 

“She refused to give me the damn coffee until I ate.” Seto griped, Mokuba had to hold back a grin. He had  NEVER seen Seto pout before. The younger wished he could sneak a picture, maybe he could get get one from the security feed later.

 

“You really like her, huh?” Mokuba questioned his eyes locked on his elder brother. He smirked softly as he watched Seto freeze, his whole body tensed.

 

“I...no?...maybe?” Seto answered unsure of how he felt. He ran a hand through his chestnut locks before his head dropped to the back of the couch to gaze up at the ceiling.

 

“Its okay you know. It's perfectly normal to have a crush.” Mokuba had to resist the urge to roll his  eyes. 

 

“What if it's only passing fancy? I could ruin whatever it is I have with her.” the elder prattled in a panicked undertone.

 

“When you think of Frost-san what do you think of.” Mokuba urged, hoping to nudge his brother in the right direction without making the decision for the elder Kaiba. 

 

“...She’s stoic, snarky, and smart. She has a razor sharp wit and a dark sense of humor. She could care less who I am or how much money or prestige I have. There’s this side of her…” Seto gushed softly, before he paused. “She has everyone fooled. She will smile so serenely at the senseis, but like a switch, as soon as they turn the smile’s just gone. Like she’s holding something back...Something darker perhaps?”

 

The younger Kaiba watched in silence as Seto scrubbed furiously at his head with both hands buried in his chestnut locks; a sign Mokuba was well aware meant that the brunette was frustrated and confused. 

 

“Frost is so...comfortable in her own skin. The entire length of both her arms are covered in scars, yet she still bares them...I…” Seto trailed off as his eyes grew distant. 

 

“Like your scars?” Mokuba softly suggested. Seto jerked his wide painicked cobalt gaze snapped to Mokuba’s navy. 

 

“H-how?” quaked Seto, his voice faltered as his hands trembled, before he gripped the sleeves of his turtleneck in a vice like grip. “How long have you known?”

 

“When you...were out of it. I helped changed your clothes.” the younger affirmed, his navy gaze glazed as he thought back on the time after Death-T, when Seto was...comatose. The silence stretched between them, seeming unending. 

 

“Your scars change nothing Seto. You’re still you,” Mokuba looked up at his brother, smiled when Seto looked at him. “you’re still my hero.”

 

“I shouldn’t be anyone’s hero…” the brunette grunted, closing his eyes and went limp into the sofa.

 

“But you are. The people who are damaged are strong because they know how to survive. Besides the best heros have a painful beginning.” Mokuba smiled sadly. Before shaking his head. 

 

“Well we got pretty far off topic. I personally think you like Frost, not just lusting after her as disturbing as that is to think about.” Mokuba grinned when Seto have him a playful shove.

 

“...I don't know what to do Mokuba…” Seto mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. Mokuba almost didn't hear him.

 

“Ask her out, it's pretty simple.” the younger teased. Sometimes he wasn't sure who was supposed to be older. Seto was physically the elder, but Mokuba was more mature when it came to emotions and social interactions. He really hated Gozaburo, that bastard had severely stunted so much of Seto's emotional and social understanding, it was a miracle that his brother could still function. 

 

“I...don’t know how…” Seto choked out softly, shame evident in his voice. Mokuba withheld a sigh, as his heart gave a sympathetic twinge for this brother, remembering that he was the one that had set Seto up with his past dates. 

 

“How about Hanakotoba ? It’s worked for me so far.” Mokuba suggested with a shrug. 

 

“...I suppose...Would you mind assisting me?” Seto pleaded timidly. 

 

“Of course.” Mokuba smiled softly, knowing this had to be hard on his brother. Mokuba tensed, his eyes wide as Seto’s eyes widen before the brunette started breathing hard, panicking. 

 

“Do I use American or Japanese meanings!?” Seto exclaimed panic-struck and caused the younger to shake his head. Only his brother would fall for someone so complicated. 

 

“She’s living with a Japanese family right? They can explain Hanakotoba to her, if so. If it would make you feel better you can state on the card to use the japanese meanings.” Mokuba smirked, he had every intention of teasing his elder brother once everything was settled. What? It wasn’t everyday that Mokuba got to watch the usually composed brunette panic like a love struck fool.

 

“Well come on then, let's go up to your office and figure out the size, style and assortment of flowers for the arrangement.” Mokuba stood with a grin.  _ ‘Hopefully Frost-san will give big brother a chance. If he’s this smitten with her I really don’t want to know how he’ll act, if he gets his heart broken.’  _

 

The brothers headed up the stairs towards Seto’s office when Seto paused. He turned to Mokuba with a look of deep thought on his face. 

 

“Mokuba, where can I get a stuffed animal? Would the flower shop have them?” Seto inquired. Mokuba blinked.

 

“Probably?...Most carry stuffed bears…” Mokuba answered, but Seto cut him off and continued at an ever brisker pace towards his office. Mokuba had to jog to catch up. 

 

“That won’t work. She likes cats…” Seto stated, before he started to nibble on his lower lip. Once in the office Seto took a seat at his desk, and his fingers flew across the keyboard.

 

“And how do you know that?” Mokuba asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. His brother had fallen, hard.

 

“She goes bye the nickname Neko, she always wears a bracelet with cat themed charms on her left wrist, and her bag has a maneki neko charm attached to the zipper.” the brunette babbled, to lost in thought as he looked over the florist webpage. Mokuba snorted and Seto’s attention was drawn to him.

 

“Wow. I can’t even get you to remember my girlfriend’s name and yet you can remember small things like Frost’s cat charms.” The younger teased with a smirk. 

 

“Yeah well I sit beside her in our classes and we are partnered up in anatomy…” Seto sputtered as he looked away to hide his blush. Mokuba chuckled.

 

“So cats huh. You could always order the flowers to be brought here. We can go out later and find a cat plush. We can put it with the bouquet once the flowers are here then you can send Roland or Isono off to her house with the whole thing.” 

 

“That will work!” Seto smiled. “I ever tell you you’re the greatest little brother I could ask for?”

 

“Not lately.” Mokuba smirked, before he nudged Seto’s shoulder with his own. “If this keeps up I’m going to have to send Frost-san a thank you basket.” 

 

“Oh hush, and help me pick out the damned flowers.” Seto gave a snort as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright. Just don’t go too overboard Seto. You want something that’s going to get her attention not overwhelm her. Also think about future gifts incase she says yes. You don’t want to get something so lavish that you can’t beat it next holiday or on the next date.” Mokuba warned as he bent down a bit to get a better look at the screen. 

 

The two soon dissolved into talk of what flowers to use and how big of a bouquet to send.

 


	4. The Trouble With Cats...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto get's hunted down, and then goes hunting for a stuffed cat plushie....Poor Mokuba is draged into the fun. Let the humor begin!

 

He was being such a coward. Seto had never felt so cornered in his life. The last two days had been utter hell! 

 

The day after he had ordered the bouquet, had left the brunette feeling flustered whenever he was within sight of Frost. By the end of the day Seto had; and he was ashamed to admit it, practically bolted out the door once class had ended.

 

Today's events were not much better, actually it was probably worse. Frost had eyed him throughout their shared courses. He had tried his damndest not to let on that something was going on, but had pretty much screwed that up yesterday when he fled as soon as Frost had attempted to confront him.

 

Now here he is slinking about after his last class of the week, attempting to get to his car and avoid Frost until Monday. After she had received the flowers. He felt like a mouse, that was being stalked by a prowling cat.

 

Seto took a quick glance around the pathway that lead to the parking lot from his hiding spot. Nothing. He sighed, took a calming breathe and continued towards his car with caution.

 

Everything was fine, up until he walked past the end of the last building, next to the parking lot. Seto had almost made it to the parking lot when a hand shot out of the small darkened space between the building and the parking lot fence, seized him by the belt and pulled him into the shadow of the building. The brunette gave a startled yelp as he was quickly spun and pinned to the wall. 

 

A hand clamped over his mouth, Seto’s instincts kicked in, and his hands shot up to push the assailant away only to freeze when an all too familiar soft jingle reached his ears. He looked down, his gaze landed on familiar periwinkle. 

 

_ ‘Shit!’ _ Seto thought panicked. Frost had caught him.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird the last two days, ever since you gave me a lift. If I didn’t know better I would say you’re acting afraid of me, but I do. If you were afraid of me you would have moved seats and changed partners. Your body language says you want to talk to me, but you’re trying to hide something. Now why are you avoiding me?” Frost raged before she moved her hand away and took a step back.

 

She crossed her arms as her foot tapped with impatience. Seto winced, but relaxed; he knew  when to give in. 

 

“You’re right and I apologize. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.” he conceded, as one hand came up to rub the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“And? You’ve been acting like a frightened mouse whenever I’m around. Glancing at me before looking for the closest exit.” Frost scowled.

 

“I know, I know. You’ll find out soon…” Seto trailed off but caught the look of annoyance that flashed across her face. “Just give me till Monday? I’ll explain everything then.”

 

“Monday?” Frost asked her annoyance gone and her stance relaxed. Her gaze bore into him. Seto bet she was looking for any minor indication he was lying.

 

“Yes, Monday.” Seto promised with a nod of his head.

 

“You won’t skip class? Or switch schools?” Frost interrogated him, her hands propped on her hips and her gaze unwavering.

 

“I swear I’ll be here on Monday. I’ll even come in early so we can talk.” He promised, with a nod. 

 

“You won’t avoid me?” she inquired and her periwinkle gaze narrowed. 

 

“I like you too much to avoid you…” the brunette replied, but froze when his words caught up to him, and cobalt eyes widened.  _ ‘Shit! I said to much.’ _

 

“Uh...listen I’ll uh talk to you Monday. I’ve got to go meet my brother.” Seto stammered, his face burned hot, as he bolted out of the shadows and towards his car. 

 

Once in the safety of his car seto glanced back, and caught Frost with a look of confusion on her face before she gave a quick shake of her head and headed back onto the campus. 

 

With a frustrated sigh Seto started his car and pulled out of campus. With a few clicks of the steering wheel buttons, the car’s on board phone was ringing.

 

“Come on Mokuba pick up.” he implored quitely. Each ring of the phone line his body tensed up, and his heart rate to increased, as his hands tightened upon the steering wheel,  _ ‘Why did that have to come out of my mouth?!’ _

 

“Seto everything okay?” Mokuba asked having answered the phone to silence. 

 

“No...I messed up Mokuba!” Seto groaned. “I’ve been jumpy around Frost and yesterday when she tried to confront me about it I ran. Today she caught me and confronted me about it!” 

 

“...Okay? What happened?” Mokuba was slightly confused. Sure, Seto acting all jumpy would be strange, but it wasn’t that bad. Mokuba’s eyes widened when he heard his brother let out a distraught whimper.

 

“I told her I like her too much to avoid her!” Seto exclaimed, sounding on the verge of a panic attack. “Then I bolted like a coward!” 

 

“Calm down Seto.” Mokuba sighed. 

 

“I’m trying!” Seto snapped with a growl. Mokuba just rolled his eyes.

 

“It actually might work in your favor, bro. It’ll have her thinking about it over the weekend. And when she gets the flowers she’ll know your serious.” Mokuba replied in an attempt to comfort his brother. “Anyway, are you on your way home? You still want to go find a stuffed cat for her right?” 

 

“Yeah I’m on my way home. Yes. If I’m going to make a fool out of myself I might as well go all out.” Seto huffed honestly. 

 

“You won’t make a fool of yourself, Seto. The most she can do is tell you no.” Mokuba contradicted. 

 

“She could wait to tell me no in front of the entire class.” Seto grouched through clenched teeth.

 

“Stop being so pessimistic. She cared enough to confront you over your awkwardness didn’t she? And from what you’ve told me about her I doubt she’ll do something that dramatic.” Mokuba argued, before he gave a sigh.

 

“Anyway I’ll see you when you get home. Just don’t think about it you’ve got until monday before you have to really stress about it.” the younger insisted. 

 

“Right….Thanks, Mokuba. I owe you one for this.” Seto acquiesced, his tense body relaxed back into his seat. 

 

“Sure thing, bro.” Mokuba laughed softly and hung up. The rest of Seto’s drive home was quiet and uneventful.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seto & Mokuba stared up at the large building looming before them. Seto had never been in a toy store let alone the largest one in Domino. It was a bit overwhelming if he had to be honest.

 

“I’m not sure about this Mokuba…” Seto hesitated and went to take a step back. “Let’s just get Roland or Isono to do it.”

 

“Oh no you don’t. You are the one wanting to ask her out. You need to pick the gift personally! So you are going into the store and you will pick the toy out. Now stop being a coward!.” Mokba huffed as he pushed Seto into the toy store. 

 

Upon entering Seto’s eyes widened, there were toys everywhere, many of which he had never seen before. Mokuba rolled his eyes at the elder Kaiba’s wide eyes. His brother needed to get out more.

 

The younger Kaiba turned and headed towards the cashier, a pretty girl about his age, short black bobbed hair and chocolate brown eyes. Seto followed along behind him silently. 

 

“Hello. My brother’s looking for a specific gift could you help us?” Mokuba inquired with a smile.

 

“Sure. What kind of gift are you looking for?” She replied as she smiled softly. 

 

“He’s looking for a stuffed cat to add to a flower arrangement.” Mokuba laughed kindly. 

 

“Aw that’s sweet!” The girl cooed before she walked out from behind the counter. “Follow me gentlemen. The stuffed toys are on this side.” 

 

The girl lead them to the far left side the entire isle was covered from top to bottom in thousands of different stuffed toys. Luckily for the two males the plushies were separated by animal.

 

“Here you go cat plushies. If you need anything just let me know, my name’s Hiromi.” She smiled before she left the two brothers to browse the plush toys. 

 

“Thanks Hiromi-chan.” Mokuba grinned with a wave as Hiromi walked away. But stopped upon seeing Seto’s raised eyebrow.

 

“What?” Mokuba questioned.

 

“Don’t you already have a girlfriend?” The brunette questioned.

 

“Yeah and? I can still look. She was pretty.” Mokuba rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. 

 

“What is it with you and H names?” Seto inquired with a snort.

 

“I do not have a thing for H names.” Mokuba argued with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Oh really? List your all your past girlfriends then.” Seto smirked and crossed his own arms over his chest. 

 

“Fine.” Mokuba huffed. “Let’s see there was Harumi, Hikari, Hatsuko, Hoshiko, and Hisa. And I’m currently dating Hana.” 

 

“Now name the girls you had me try and date.” Seto smirked as he wondered how long it would take Mokuba to figure out his fetish for H names. 

 

“The last one was Hina, the one before that was Hotaru, and the first one was...Hanami…” Mokuba listed, but trailed off as it finally clicked. He turned to the brunette with a scowl. “Oh haha. It’s not funny. It’s a coincidence I assure you.”

 

“Sure it is, little brother.” Seto chuckled before turning his attention to the cat plushies. The first one to catch his eye was pretty hard to miss. It was almost as tall as he was. 

 

“What use is such a large toy?” Seto questioned as he eyed the large plush toy.

 

“Girls like cuddling them. Some guys too. I overheard one girl say she cuddled it whenever she missed her boyfriend.” Mokuba shrugged. 

 

“Right…” spoke the brunette warily before turning his attention to the smaller plush toys. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After looking around for what seems forever, Seto growled. Nothing in this store seemed to fit Frost. He was getting frustrated.

 

“Still nothing? Come on Seto we’ve been here for two hours.” Mokuba pleaded with a groan.

 

“No. Nothing I see will work Mokuba. Nothing is screaming Frost to me. Just childish…” Seto dropped the ginger cat toy back onto the shelf as his hands came up to run though his hair in frustration. 

 

“Alright...We can try another toy store or something.” Mokuba sighed and looked at his watch. “Well we better hurry. It’s four now most places close up at seven.”

 

“Right, let’s go then.” Seto sighed and headed back to the front of the store with Mokuba following close behind. 

 

“Any luck you two?” Hiromi asked. The girl looked as if she was about to head out, as a male teen was now behind the register. 

 

“Unfortunately no. Someone’s being too picky.” Mokuba huffed and shot his elder brother a side glare. 

 

“Sorry to hear that. Hey maybe you should head to Tokyo. There is the Maneki Neko shrine in the Gotokuji district. I’m sure there will be plenty of cat plushies in the surrounding shops.” Hiromi offers with a smile as she walked out the door beside the two Kaibas. 

 

Seto stopped dead in his tracks. Frost’s maneki neko charm came to mind, and a metaphorical light bulb went off as he grabbed Mokuba’s arm.

 

“Brilliant! Thank you.” Seto spoke, his mind a whirl as he hauled his brother to the awaiting limo. Mokuba yelped at being manhandled into the limo.

 

“Anytime. Good luck finding a gift! She’s a lucky girl!” Hiromi laughed softly and waved the brothers off. 

 

“Tokyo, Gotokuji district as fast as you’re able.” the brunette ordered the driver as soon as they were both seated in the limo. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once in Tokyo, there were maneki nekos everywhere. Which made sense, since the Gotokuji temple was home to the maneki neko shrine. 

 

“Really Seto? There’s even more to go through here! We’ll be here forever!” Mokuba whined dramatically. Had he known how long of a search this would be Mokuba would have had a bigger lunch.

 

“No. This is perfect. Shouldn't take too long.” Seto smiled and strode into the closest shop. Mokuba gave a resigned sigh before following the elder kaiba inside.

 

The Kaiba brothers walked around the shop. The elder’s cobalt gaze scrutinized every figurine, every doll, every minute detail of very item. Seto wanted his gift to be perfect if for nothing else, than the hope that it would bring a smile to Frost’s face. He desperately wanted to know what the girl looked like with a genuine smile on her face. 

 

After about half an hour of browsing Seto found them, the perfect plushies to add to the flowers. A set of five palm sized rounded maneki nekos each looking like various fat house cats sitting on a pillow. It was the black and white plush that had caught his attention. It’s face had a grumpy expression that reminded him of Frost when she had pinned him to a wall and confronted him earlier that day. 

 

“These. These will be perfect.” Seto smiled as he picked up the five plushies.

 

“Finally.” Mokuba sighed but smiles and looks around. “You know you could always bring her here or to the temple for a date later.” 

 

Seto froze, he blinked before he gave a nod.  _ ‘Damn I’ve been so busy stressing out over the flowers and gift I haven’t even thought about date plans…’ _

 

“I hadn’t thought about that. I just might. But she has to agree to a date first…” the brunette confessed.

 

“True. You really put a lot of thought into the flowers and the gift, I’m sure she’ll give you a chance.” Mokuba refuted as the two made their way towards the front of the shop to check out. Mokuba turned when he felt Seto stop behind him.

 

“Seto?” Mokuba questioned before he moved next to his brother. Seto’s eyes were locked on a set of maneki nekos made with chirimen (kimono fabric) each one a different color. “You don’t need both sets.”

 

“I know. And I might be getting ahead of myself, but I’ve got an idea if she accepts a second date…” Seto winced, uncomfortable with his own lack of self confidence. Mokuba sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Man Frost-san is so getting a huge thank you basket from me when she accepts.” Mokuba muttered softly before he gave a shake of his head and grabbed the chirimen maneki neko set. 

 

“Well come on then let's go. The flowers will be delivered tomorrow about Eleven so we have most of the afternoon to figure out what’s going where.” Mokuba directed and lead the way towards the clerk at the register. 

  
“Right.” remarked Seto, his gaze locked on the grumpy looking maneki neko in his hand as he followed Mokuba.  _ ‘This has to work…I need it to work.’ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's as funny as I thought it was when I was writing this chapter. I may have had a bit too much fun throwing Seto out of his comfort zone. So...Sorry, not sorry.


	5. The Importance of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto is an awkward mess, the flowers are finally given to Zoe, and we get at glimpse of Emi and her family...It's someone Seto has met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up I now have a twitter account! @Kaiba13D
> 
> Feel free to drop by for play-by-play updates and any plot bunnies that might become future stories!

 

_I had never been so nervous as when I sent her a bouquet. So many things could have been or gone wrong. It was such a huge risk going straight with Hanakotoba in order to gain her attention. But as with everything else I do, it was a calculated risk; one I was fully willing to take._

 

 _The only problem I had was putting a name and description to how I felt. There was just so much I wanted, no,_ _needed_ _to say to her. It was difficult narrowing down what I wanted to say. It felt as if I was cutting a part of my heart out of my chest to hand over to her. ( I suppose in a way this is true). I would have done almost anything to get her to at least consider my proposition._

 

_I may have been a tad too forward in my declarations of adulation. But I can honestly say I do not regret it...Well most of it. It had nothing to do with Zoe however, but more of Mokuba and his endless teasing, the brat._

 

_I was however unprepared for where Roland informed me she resided. But how was I to know she lived with one of my shadier contacts from my earlier years?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next evening found Seto in his office at Kaiba Corp, the tall brunette paced the floor in front of his desk stressed. He had sent Roland off to deliver the flowers after he texted and received Frost’s address. He and Mokuba had spent three hours on the placement of the plushies on the vase of flower bouquet.

 

 _‘Please, be enough.’_  The brunette mentally prayed, his slender fingers came up to run though his hair.

 

“Kaiba-Kun?”

 

Seto nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around, his wide cobalt gaze landing on the shorter male that stood in the doorway. Somehow he had missed Yugi’s arrival into his office.

 

“Yugi, come in.” Seto coughed and his face flushed as he motioned the shorter male in. He’d nearly forgotten that he’d set up a meeting to review Yugi’s game idea.

 

“Everything okay Kaiba-kun?” Yugi questioned after he had closed the door and walked in.

 

“Yes. Everything’s fine.” Seto hastily replied as he quickly turned and took his seat behind his desk.

 

Yugi observed Seto as he walked over and took a seat in front of the desk and Kaiba. His ex-rival and friend was both worried and nervous about something. Yugi could tell whatever was bothering the brunette weighted heavy on his heart.

 

“Well let me see what you have so far Yugi.” Offered the brunette.

 

“Sure thing.” Yugi smiled and handed Seto the portfolio he'd compiled about the game.

 

The two then fell straight into discussion of game design, character design, storyline, and game mechanics. Throughout it all Yugi kept careful watch of the brunette. He noticed that Seto's attention would momentarily divert off topic and his cobalt gaze would drift to the window every so often.

 

“Seems well thought out. You put a lot of thought into planning this Yugi.” Seto conceded.

 

“Oh well after all that happened to us the idea just sort of happened.” Yugi laughed softly. He watched as Seto's gaze once again drifted out the window.

 

“So the girl at college is just a classmate huh?” Yugi teased the CEO whom was lost in thought..

 

“Yes, for the moment. Hopefully not for much longer…” Seto muttered distracted, a small smile gracing his lips, but it dropped once his words caught up to him. The brunette tensed and turned to look back at the shorter male wide-eyed.

 

“I um…”  studdered the brunette. He had no intention of informing anyone until he had talked to Frost on Monday.

 

“I’m happy for you Kaiba-kun.” Yugi smiled. “You deserve to be happy.”

 

“Please don't mention it to anyone. I only just sent her a bouquet today, and I won't know her answer until Monday.” The brunette groaned as he leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

 

“Oh? Why the wait?” Yugi questioned with a blink and his head tilted. “You like her right?”

 

“...I haven't exactly done this before.” Seto conceded, as he glanced at the shorter Male. “...Was I that obvious?”

 

“A bit yes. But as I said the other day on the phone, Mokuba says you talk about her a lot, even more than you discuss work.” Yugi smiled softly.

 

“Damn it Mokuba.” Seto gave a groan as he leaned back in his desk chair once again and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“Mokuba cares, Kaiba-kun. He just wants to make sure you’re happy.” Yugi chuckled softly. “I’m sure, as is Mokuba that Frost-san will at least talk to you about it.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he has to go gossip about it with you.” Seto grouched in a petulant manner.

 

“I’m sure you would rather him talk to me about things than someone else. Mokuba needs someone to complain and talk with that you both trust.”  Yugi smiled softly.

 

The brunette thought over the shorter’s words; Yugi did have a point. Seto had often wished he had grown up with someone he could confide in. Moluba knew he could talk with him, but Seto also knew that Mokuba needed a third party to talk with on occasion.

 

As much as they got on, they occasionally had differing opinions. Seto would never say they argued, but occasionally they would have to avoid each other for a few hours in order to avoid having one.

 

“You may have a point.” Seto conceded with a nod. Yugi smiled softly.

 

“So tell me about Frost-san.” Yugi questioned brightly.

 

“She started out as just another annoying classmate. First class we had together, she sat down next to me and wouldn’t leave. And I tried, believe me.” Seto chuckled fondly remembering that first day.

 

“She’s stubborn like you then. That’s good, you need someone who can challenge you.” Yugi laughed softly, honestly happy for his friend.

 

“She is.” Seto agreed. “She couldn’t care any less about my fame or fortune…It’s kind of…”

 

“Nice?” Yugi finished for the brunette. He could sympathize. After he had gained the title of King of Games it seemed like every new duelist wanted to either befriend him for the fame or challenge him for the title.

 

“Yes.” Seto agreed with a hum. “It’s sort of laughable at times...She’s sarcastic, not afraid to tell me no, and has a morbid sense of humor. She’s...different.”

 

“I’m glad she makes you happy Kaiba-kun.” Yugi beamed. “I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

 

“I hope so…I just  don’t want to ruin what we have...” Seto sighed wistfully. “It’s just sometimes I feel like she’s a mystery I can’t figure out.”

 

“That's the fun of dating. You both get to learn about each other.” Yugi

 

“...I suppose.” the brunette replied, not entirely convinced.

 

“Falling in love is the easy Kaiba-kun. Physical attraction is obviously easier. But when you find that special someone who brings the spark back into your life, who makes everything seem better and you can’t seem to get them out of your head; that’s when you should listen to your heart. Because finding your other half is rare, but your heart always know.” the shorter councled, a soft smile on his face.

 

Seto thought over Yugi’s words silently, _‘Does what he feels for Frost, fit Yugi’s words?’_ after a moment of pondering over his past interactions with the woman the answer was a implicit yes.

 

“...Thank you.” Seto muttered softly, lifting his head to look the other in the eye. Cobalt met violet, as a moment of silent understanding passed between the two.  

 

“Anytime Kaiba-kun. We’re friends, and friends help each other.” Yugi smiled and stood. “Well I’ll let you get back to work. If you ever need someone to talk too feel free to call me. Sometimes it’s good to get an outside opinion.”

 

“I’ll think about it. Apologies for allowing us to deviate from your game.”  Seto nodded and stood to walk the shorter male out. “Perhaps we can meet up for coffee later and continue this discussion…”

 

Yugi stopped at the door and stared back wided eyed at the brunette. The blue eyed male was looking away from him with one hand rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. Once the shock wore off Yugi smiled.

 

“That would be great, Kaiba-kun. Let me know when you have time.”  Yugi answered and left with a short wave goodbye.

 

After he was sure Yugi had gone, Seto walked back to his desk and slumped into his chair with a groan.

 

“I don’t know what’s worse, dealing with all the evil drama queens stalking Yugi and the pharaoh during high school or asking Frost out on a date. Or the fact I’m comparing the two.” the brunette wondered aloud.

 

Just as he was about to get back to work there was a knock at his office door. “Enter.” He ordered. The door opened and Roland slipped in closing the door behind him.

 

“I came to inform you sir that Frost-san is now in possession of the bouquet.” Roland informed.

 

“Good. Thank you Roland.” Seto replied as he relaxed into his desk chair. A quick glance up and he noticed Roland had not turned to leave. “Was there something else?”

 

“Yes sir. It seems your young lady friend is living with some old acquaintances of yours.”

 

“Oh?” Seto inquired trying to recall anyone he knew who lived in the Tatsu district, but he was drawing a blank. He took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee hoping the caffeine would help him think.

 

“She’s living with Uryu-sama and the Tatsu yakuza clan.” Roland informed wincing when Seto almost spat out his coffee, but ended up with the usually composed young man coughing to clear his airway.

 

“Run that by me again. She’s where?”  Seto croaked with a cough.

 

~~~~~~~ 45 minutes earlier ~~~~~~~~~

 

On the other side of Domino, in the Downtown district of Tatsu. The house was old school, traditional fusuma paneling and tatami floors. Zoe was sat down with Emi and her family at the low chabudai table on the zabuton cushions for dinner.

 

Emi was a young vivacious woman age 18; a year younger than Zoe. Her long ink black locks framed her delicate and soft feminine features.

 

Zoe was sitting directly opposite of Emi with Emi’s father sitting at the head of the table, the rest of the table was filled by the rest of the rambunctious ‘family’. The family being the Tatsu clan, the formidable yet compassionate yakuza clan of Domino.

 

“Ah Neko-chan Emi has informed me that you have made a friend at school.” Emi’s father, Hansuke smiled. The man was in his 40’s, short ink black cropped hair, many laugh lines upon his face, but his eyes were as dark as coal and stern.

 

“...I suppose you could call him that. He’s a classmate that pairs up with me during our classes.” Zoe replied after a moment of thought and gave a shrug.

 

“He stood up for her, tracked her down to give her the class work, and he gave her a ride home the other day! It’s so sweet!” Emi giggled out before she gave a lovestruck sigh. Zoe rolled her eyes as Hansuke smirked at his wayward daughter.

 

“So long as he behaves himself. You are one of us now Neko-chan and we protect our own.” Hansuke professed with a firm nod before taking a sip of his sake.

 

“Thank you, but you are worried for nothing. He’s just a grumpy yet charming classmate.” Zoe assured as they continued to eat all the while ignoring the others fussing about their ‘precious’ Neko-chan getting attention from unworthy boys.

 

“Did our new gift meet your approval? You did test it the other night yes?” Hansuke inquired with an slim arched eyebrow.

 

“Yes. They could be a bit sharper, but I can easily fix that. Thank you all once again….” Zoe paused in thought before she continued softly, “...I...I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I am unused to such...care.”

 

“It is the least we, I could do. You saved my daughter and brought her back home. You have more than earned our respect and the right to join our family.” Hansuke affirmed his eyes locked on Zoe as he gave a short incline of his head.

 

Hansuke smiled kindly when Zoe shifted with unease. He knew enough of her history to know Zoe had suffered much during her young life. She had given him a brief recollection of her past when he had asked; he didn’t push her for the gritty details, but her family (if you could call them such) lacked any warmth or care.

 

“I see you as daughter, Zoe-san.” He admitted, smirking when her eyes widened and she looked at him in momentary confused shock. “And as such anyone that is interested in you must get my approval before they seek to date you.”

 

“YAY! I’m so calling you Onee-chan from now on!” Emi exclaimed excitedly from her seat.

 

“R...right. Um, thank you?” Zoe stammered, still shifting in her seat with unease.

 

“So what’s his name?!”  Emi questioned intently. Zoe went to answer, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Everyone froze.

 

Hansuke motioned for one of his underlings to go answer the door. Everyone stayed silent, going back to eating their dinner, as they heard the door open.

 

That was until there was a loud exclamation of shock, soon followed by tear wrenching sobs. Everyone in the dining room froze and turned towards the entrance hall where a tall man in a black suit, short black hair, sunglasses and pencil mustache was just entering. In his arms was a large bouquet of flowers set in an crystal vase.

 

“Roland-san what can we do for you?” Hansuke inquired the man.

 

“I am here on the request of Kaiba-sama. I am to present this to Frost-san.” Roland intoned watching as all eyes turned to the woman in question with various stages of shock on their faces.

 

“Kaiba-sama?” Hansuke and Emi both muttered shocked as Roland approached Zoe and handed over the overly large bouquet with a bow.

 

“Uh, thanks? Kaiba? As in Kaiba, Seto?” Zoe inquired as she peered at the flower arrangement.

 

“Yes ma’am. Kaiba-sama wished for me to inform you to read this,” Roland spoke as he withdrew a crisp white envelope from his suit and handed it over to her. “Uryu-sama can explain if you have any questions. I shall take my leave, have a good evening.”

 

With that said Roland gave another quick bow before turning on his heel and made his exit.

 

Zoe’s periwinkle gaze locked onto the palm sized maneki neko plushies decorating the rounded crystal vase. Each cat was attached to the white ribbon bow that wrapped around the vase by a smaller sapphire blue bow around their necks.

 

A loud ear splitting squeal sounded, causing Zoe to almost drop the vase of flowers. Not even a second later a body slammed into her and arms latched around her shoulders in a tight squeeze.

 

“You got flowers from Kaiba-sama!” Emi squealed out causing many to wince in pain at the pitch.

 

“Emi! Not in my ear! I need to be able to hear!” Zoe hissed as she grimaced in pain and attempted to both protect her floral gift and to extract herself from emi’s deathlike grip.

 

“Emi. Let Zoe read her letter.” Hansuke snapped at his daughter after watching her hound and pester his new surrogate daughter. Emi returned to her seat with a pout, but kept an intent eye on Zoe as she opened the envelope to  read the card inside.

 

The card read:

 

 

> _Frost,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Forgive my odd behavior over the last few days. I have never been this nervous. Please bare with me, as I have never done this before._
> 
> _I value every minute of every class we have together. But recently, I have begun to regard you in higher standing. At first I thought perhaps it was as a friend, but as the weeks wore on my feelings for you intensified._
> 
> _So I have a confession to make._
> 
> _The day I drove you home was a day of many revelations for me. The moment we first met I knew you could care less who I am; you said so yourself. But it never really sunk in until you bought me lunch at the school cafe._
> 
> _You’re stubborn, smart, level headed, snarky and unintimidated by anyone. I know that to you I’m probably just an arrogant classmate, but I thought perhaps; if you are willing we can have a go at a romantic relationship._
> 
> _Zoe you make me feel, well I have no words to describe it.  You have the oddest and most morbid sense of humor. Yet you can make me laugh like no one ever has._
> 
> _You’re an enigma. I just can’t figure you out. You challenge me and keep me on my toes. I have never before met anyone with a past similar to my own. You are so beautifully strong, it’s almost intimidating, but I also find it attractive._
> 
> _My apologies for going on a tangent. I will see you early on Monday, we can talk then._
> 
>  
> 
> _Kaiba, Seto_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, ask your friend Emi about Hanakotoba._

 

 

“Huh” Zoe blinked down at the card. She didn’t know what she had expected from the brunette, but it certainly wasn’t this.

 

“So what’s it say?!” Emi demanded as she leaned over the table trying to read the card.

 

“That he would like to have a go at a romantic relationship with me and to ask you about,” Zoe replied, but paused to glance down at the postscript of the card, “Hanakotoba...that translates to flower language right?”

 

“Yes.” Hansuke answered in awe. He had known the young CEO sense Kaiba was a teen in high school. He and his clan had helped both of the brothers obtain things that were less than  ratified. The he had attempted to match the elder Kaiba up with his precious daughter during that time.

 

Now here he was almost twelve years later with the same young man (who showed no interest in any type of relationships whatsoever) wishing to pursue a romantic relationship with his surrogate daughter.

 

“Eee!! Who knew Kaiba-sama could be so romantic and sweet!”  Emi once again squealed loudly.

 

“So hanakotoba?” Zoe inquired trying to urge her overly excitable friend to explain.Only to watch as Emi tore out of the room, turned her attention to the head of house, “How do you know Kaiba?”

 

“He and his younger brother came to me eleven years ago, will be twelve this summer. He needed help with taking over his, at the time adoptive father’s company. We also helped those boys obtain some items that they wanted but were unable to legally obtain.”  Hansuke answered honestly.

 

“Oh? Interesting.” Zoe hummed, everyone chose to ignore the crashing that came from the back of the house where Emi had disappeared.

 

“So Kaiba-sama was the young man you had become friends with?” He questioned.

 

“Yes? Not really sure what people use to distinguish a person from acquaintance to friend.” Zoe shrugged still eyeing the neko plushies. “Bouquet is pretty I suppose.”

 

Hansuke smiled softly and shook his head. Zoe was so emotionally detached it was almost sad. “It is. Trust and affection are what distinguish a friend from an acquaintance.”

 

“Affection?” Zoe blinked up at him unable to understand. Before he could explain a shout echoed up from the back of the house.

 

“Found it!!” Emi exclaimed excitedly from where everyone assumed was her room. Zoe turned at the sound of sock clad feet pounding down the hall.

 

Emi skidded into the room, a broad smile nearly splitting her face and a thick fertile green colored book held in her arms.

 

“Hanakotoba! Each flower has a different meaning. Some like roses have a different meaning depending on its color.” Emi happily explained as she sat back down.

 

“And Kaiba-sama apparently has a lot to express to you it seems.” Hansuke chuckled. All of the Uryu clansmen all gave a sniffle both happy yet mourning the fact their new clan princess had been so romantically asked out.

 

“I’ll say! That bouquet is huge!” Emi chimed in as she flipped through the book. She motioned to the ring of alternating red begonias, pink and red tulips the made up the base of the cone of flowers.

 

“The bottom ring of red begonias means confession of love as does the red tulips. The pink tulips mean budding love. The next layer consists of alternating white roses, meaning respect and ‘I am fit for you’, and purple lilacs stand for budding first love. Aw! That’s so sweet!”

 

Hansuke cleared his throat and brought his wayward daughter out of her overly romanticizing thoughts. Emi gave an abashed grin and motioned to the third layer of alternating sunflowers and nanten nandina blossoms.

 

“Sunflowers is very deep. It means ‘I only look at you with love and worship’ and these nandina blossoms mean ‘my love just increases.’ Wow he’s really put a lot of thought in to the flowers.” Emi crooned in awe.

 

“What about the fourth layer? It’s pansies and Ivy. What do those mean?” Zoe inquired, pulling Emi’s focus back to the flowers.

 

“Purple pansies stand for ‘you occupy my thoughts,’ and Ivy means,” Emi paused to flip through the book. She stopped on a page and after a second of reading her eyes grew wide and tears welled up in the corners.

 

“Emi?” Zoe asked in concern unsure of what caused such a reaction. Emi started crying and fanning herself with her hand.

 

“Ivy is used only for very serious intentions. Ivy stands for Eternal love, friendship and marriage.” Hansuke smirked at the now shocked Zoe, both ignoring Emi’s tearful mutterings of romantic devotion.

 

“He would not have sent Ivy if he was not serious about his feelings for you. Kaiba-sama never does or says anything without being completely sure. The rest of the bouquet prove that.”

 

“Tou-san’s right. Now the middle layer is primulae and Iberus. He’s yearning for you to be his first love and wants to attract your heart.” Emi gave a swooning sigh.  

 

“And the next layer? It’s peach blossoms and dogwood blossoms.” Zoe inquired softly, and a bit overwhelmed.

 

“Yeap, peach for ‘I am your captive’ and dogwood mean ‘please accept my feelings.’ It’s just so romantic.” Emi giggled, squirming in her seat unable to sit still.

 

“What about the top? I’m not sure what flower that is.” Zoe inquired.

 

“It is a Hototogisu, I think you Americans call it a hairy toad lily, and means Yours forever.” Hansuke smirked behind his cup. “Kaiba-sama does nothing by halves.”

 

“I...I think I’m going to need some time alone.” Zoe muttered, stupefied..

 

“Of course. It’s not everyday you get such a passionate gift from a suitor.” Hansuke grinned softly watching as Zoe stood with the bouquet in hand and headed towards the back of the house, to her bedroom. But she paused in the door and glanced back to Emi.

 

“Emi-chan may I borrow that book?” she inquired.

 

“Sure!” Emi smiled happily; she stood up, walked over to Zoe and handed her the book. “If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Okay Onee-chan?”

 

Zoe blinked before giving a short nod and hurried out of the dining room. The other occupants of the room sat quietly (or stood in Emi’s case) gazing at the doorway in which Zoe had left.

 

“Tou-san? Do you think Kaiba-sama and Neko-chan will be happy together?” She pondered, chewing on her lower lip worriedly.

 

“Yes. You might not remember as it was eleven years ago, but I tried to set you and Kaiba-sama as a match. However at the time you were more focused on tending to your mother’s garden and Kaiba-sama seemed oblivious to all my attempt.” Hansuke chuckled with a smirk. “Now come sit down, Hime-chan.”

 

Emi slowly made her way back to her seat and sat down. She was unusually quiet, and seemed to be lost deeply in her own thoughts.

 

“So Kaiba-sama is truly serious about dating Onee-chan?” she inquired softly.

 

“Yes. Not only because he used Hanakotoba, but because he sent Ivy and Hototogisu in the flower arrangement, and because he hand picked those neko plush toys. No flower shop sells those.” Hansuke answered honestly. Emi nodded before a wide grin spread.

 

“Good I think they would make a cute couple! If a bit awkward. Neither of them knows exactly how to react to over emotional situations.”  Emi hummed, thinking aloud. The rest of the Uryu household nodded in agreement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for where I got my information on Hanakotoba and the flowers I chose see the link below. The site is in Japanese but luckily my computer can translate it. 
> 
> http://hananokotoba.com/rennai/2/


End file.
